


Vampire Academy

by GoofyDoll_Keke



Category: The 100 (TV), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anya & Lexa (The 100) Are Siblings, Attacks, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, God Lexa, Guardians - Freeform, Just read you'll know everything, Must Read, Princess Raven, Sassy Clarke, Sneaky relationship, THIS IS SOME CRAZY SHIT, There are more characters along the way, UPDATES ON THURSDAY, Vampire Academy - Freeform, Vampire moroi, bad ass clarke, strigoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyDoll_Keke/pseuds/GoofyDoll_Keke
Summary: Have you ever heard of Rose and Dimitri? Well this is a similar story to them everything happens the same with Clarke and LexaClarke Griffen is 17 shes been raised in the academy her whole life. Her main duty is to protect her best friend  princess Raven Reyes. After she finds out that her life's in danger she ran away only to be found again.This is clarkes POV





	1. Chapter 1

I felt her fears before I heard her screams.

Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had something to do with hot girls walking around the beach in a bikini and tan muscular guys flexing off their abs while working out. Images of hers not mine was soon replaced with fire and blood, the smell of smoke and a beaten up car that was upside down. It was hurting me and suffocating me but i had to remeber this wasn't my dream.

I woke up strands of long blonde hair sticking to my forehead. I heards screams coming from the other room. I bolted put of my bed going towards the noise.

"Rae Wake up" i said while shaking her "Wake up"

Her screams died down but it was replaced by cries.

"Jason" she moaned "im so sorry"

I pulled her into my arms helping her sit up "Rae you aren't there anymore. Your going to be fine."

After a few moments her eyes fluttered open she looked into my eyes and all i can see is hurt and pain. She buried herself further into my arms and i began to rub her soft brown hair.

"I had that dream again Clarke"

"Yeah. I know" 

After a while i could feel her calming down. We stayed like that for several minutes but i broke the hug by reaching towards the nightstand turning on the lamp. Raven's cat melvin came into the room and i swear to god he looked at me like 'The fuck you looking at?' Before he jumped up into his owners lap. Animals dont usually like dhampirs its like they were born and was taught to hate all dhampirs i dont why. I fucking hate cats anyway so i dont care. But they do seem fond of the Moroi they seem to be their bestfriends.

"When was the last time we did a feeding?" I asked studying her face she didn't look that bad but her face was a bit paler from her tan skin and she also had her leg brace on that means she hadnt had blood in a while to help her with that.

She shrugged "i dont know. You were doing you know what and i didnt want to-

"Screw that get your ass up and come on" i said getting to position walking towards the door. Melvin not wanting me getting any closer jumped towards the window. Hes such a petty ass cat.

"Clarke-"

"Nope no arguments i know when you feel weak and i also can tell because you have on the leg brace now come on i want you to get better"

We made it to the kitchen and i tossed my hair back showing my neck. I saw her hesitate for a minute but it was just to powerful. She let out her fangs that was kept hidden among the humans and attached it to my neck draining me just a little bit. It was painful at first but then it started to feel like you were floating on the clouds. It felt like golden joy i bet it was better then sex. I wouldnt know that though cause im still a virgin. Dont judge me.

She pulled back and it was all over to soon. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "You okay there lady?"

I let out a sigh and started to put my hair back to where it was. "Yes im fine atleast your better" i said and got up to get a water out of the fridge 

"Im going to get you something to eat ok?" I nodded and she left the room. I held out another sigh and looked up towards Melvin.

"I guess its just me and you buddy" i said.

I could swear again that i saw the cat roll his eyes at me and look towards the window. You could judge me all you want about me arguing with the cat. I dont care. If it was a person he would already be in a hospital somewhere.

Something had the cats attention outside because it was purring. I got up trying to see what it was. It was dark outside, the campus was quiet this time of night because it was 4:00 in the morning and everyone would be sleep in their dorms. I pull up the window a large breeze came blowing my hair. I scan the street area and i saw nothing. This cat was just a idiot who dont know shit. But then something caught my attention by the bushes and night pole.

A women watching me.

I jerked back in  surprise so quickly. She was standing so closley by the window that i could throw something and hit her with it. She was so close she might have couldve seen what me and Rae just did. The shadows hid her so well though i could barely make out what she looked like. But i could tell she was tall may bout 5'6 5'7 i dont know. And her eyes was glowing in the dark it was green. Im trying to read her but she stepped back into the shadows and automatically disappeared.

Who ever that person was Melvin didnt like them. He have the same reaction when he sees me. He really was to nice to people the only person that they really mosty really hated was let me remind you dhampirs which is guardians.

Panic quickly took over me 'not quit because i still felt Raes bite' but still. I ran and put on my jeans that i found on the floor i almost fell over while doing that. I grabbed my jacket and Ravens and put on my nearest shoes that was by the door and raced out of it. Downstairs i saw Raven in the kitchen putting something together. When she saw me a smile covered her face.

"You shouldnt be up Clarke"

"We have to go. Like right now"

It didnt take much to get her to understand what i meant. Her smile dropped and her eyes widen. "Ar- Are you sure?"

I nodded frantically "Positive"

I grabbed the keys and ran out the door. The car was parked somewhere around the corner we wasnt to far away from it. I was stumbling a little from the bite Raven had to catch me a few times but i had to put my fears aside and get my self together. I always do that.

"What if they find us-"

"They won't" i said fiercly putting my hard voice in the air

Raven said nothing more she nodded. She always had some faith in me when it comes to protecting her. We've been bestfriends since kindergarden. Her, me and Octavia. Octavia is one of me. Shes a dhampir. Shes more like the calm one then i am. I remember when we were all together in class one day and some guys were trying to touch us and me and octavia gave them something to touch for sure they walked away with a broken nose and arm. We've been inseparable since then, the three of us againsts the world. She couldnt join us on our run away because she had something she had to do but she did help us escape.

"Do you hear that?" stopping at a halt 

It took me a few seconds to pick up what her sharper senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. I grimaced. We had two more blocks to go.

"We have to make a run for it" i stated holding her arm

"No Clarke we ca-"

I cut her off because noises was getting closer

"RUN!" I shouted

My feet pounded on the sidewalk. It took everything in me not to pass out right here. We was almost the car anyway so i need for my muscles to stop bitching and act right.

Coming from the sidelines in the dark came a man he was tall but i could barely make out his face he grabbed me. My dhampir training kicked in i quickly elbowed him in the stomach he stumbled backwards a bit. Dhampirs were strong, fast, and many other things moroi wasn't. It wasnt easy fighting guardians they were the ones that were already trained and was seriously bad ass. Before he could straighten himself out i quickly punched him in a face so hard i could hear his draw break.

I grabbed raven again and started to make a run for it but another sun of a bitch came out. He ran towards me and before he could get an inch closer i turned around with my foot swinging in the air and pushed my foot into his stomach with full force. That had to hurt.

We ran for it again. We didnt have no interuption this time so we finally made it to the car. When tried to get in. Someone came out of the fog. It was a women figure this time. She came closer i could see  what she looked like. The woman was the from the one from the window. I could see her green eyes,her hair in a pony tail, her cheek bones high, her jawlines look like they could kill, her body was everything i could see her curves in her black attire. If it wasnt for me trying to escape ill think she is hot as fuck. She also had some other guardians surrounding her alot of them it's like well what the fuck the queen herself dont have that many guardians with her. And it was all to take us back.

While i was distracted by her a guardian came up from behind and took a hold of Raven. Panick was risen in me i acted out this time without caring what the other guardians was going to do. I landed a punch  by his rib cage and kicked behind his knee making him let go of her.

I held Raven behind me making sure no one get to her. The hot woman stepped up -i gotta seriously stop calling her hot because shes my enemy right now- her chin held high with her hands behind her back.

"I dont want any trouble we just want you to come in peace" the woman said voice calm

Her voice was hotter then she looked to but she quickly put that thought to the side when the lady took a step further.

"Like hell you will"i said tone fierce 

I was trying to make an attack but damn that lady was fast as hell she pushed me back like i weighed nothing. I landed on the ground and i groaned i tried to get back up but Raven stopped me.

"Clarke stop. We are done running okay? Raven said with pleading eyes "lets just go with them

I was about to deny but Raven was right they had to stop running sometime.

I groaned "fine"

The woman stepped up again "My name is Guardian Woods" she said strongly and calm. Now that im paying attention to her voice she has an Australian accent also " Ive come to take you back to St Vladimir's Academy".

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go back to VA

I have to admit. Guardian Woods was smart. to smart for my liking. I mark her as dangerous on my list.

Once we got on the Vampire Academy's jet. she ordered for us to be separated. "Don't let them talk to each other" she warned the other guardians. why the hell doesn't she want me to talk to Raven it wasn't like i was going to try to plan an escape or anything like that. "if you put them together even for a second they'll try to come up with an escape plan"

SHIT.  
'  
once they all nodded in understanding, she told the guardian i remember back at the academy to lead me to my seat in the back. I stormed down the hallway. My plan isn't going to do me any good now and the idea of the plan began to slip because now were were in the air. i have to make a new plan. yeah that's it. If i could fly - i'm starting to wish i could- i could manage to fight all the guardians on here and snatch raven and shoot out the plane then live happily ever after........

i'm such an idiot; I mean who am i kidding? that's the worst plan i could ever think.

Fuck it new plan. Once we land back in Montana we could try and get pass the magical wards and deal with twenty times as much guards that's on this plane and try and make an escape without no one noticing. yeah. okay. i could manage that.

Raven was in the front while they made me sit in the back. i could feel her fear. i gotta get her out of here they can't take her back it's to dangerous. Her emotions grew so strong to where she pulled me inside of her head. Guardian woods was sitting on the side of me, she was reaching for something in front of her and her hair that was in a ponytail fell over her shoulder revealing her neck. i could see seven tiny symbols which i know is called: Molnija marks.They looked like two streaks of jagged lightning crossing in an X symbol. One for each Strigoi she killed. Above them was a twisting line, sort of like a snake, that marked her as a guardian.The promise mark. so from my understanding not only was she hot and smart but she was also bad ass. that's what i call my dream girl right there.

i fought against Rae and went back to my own body. sometimes it does that without warning i never know when it's going to happen. i hated it. so did she. she thought i could invade her privacy while she's doing you know what. that's what i was afraid of also my worst nightmare is having to see my bestfriend having sex, especially when it since like im the one who is having the sex. but that's how the bond work, it's sort of confusing though because it's a one way bond. but i heard of it before from a rare story of a moroi and a dhampir bonded together.

We were near the end of our flight when Guardian Woods came towards the back trading places with the other. i turned away from her found interest in the clouds all of a sudden. It was quiet for a moment until i heard her burst out laughing on the side of of me. i looked at her with confusion written on my face. (im not going to admit her laugh sent a tingle through my insides)

"were your really going to take all of us by yourself?" she asked 

i rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the window "i would've succeeded if it weren't for you"

"your a brave girl.. trying to protect her.... well it was stupid.But.you did manage to take three of them out i'll give you that. but really? all of us?"

i let out a long sigh " that's what guardians do right? protect moroi" i mumbled 

after long moments of quiet she got up and headed back towards the front.

When we landed, Raven and I had no choice but to let the commandos drive us out to the Academy. Our car stopped at the gate, and our driver spoke with guards who verified we weren't Strigoi about to go off on a killing spree. After a minute, they let us pass on through the wards and up to the Academy itself. It was around sunset-the start of the vampiric day-and the campus lay wrapped in shadows.

It looked the same as it did before we left. nothing really ever changed with the moroi they were suckers for traditions. at least the building wasn't old looking or anything.

We were on the secondary campus, which was divided into lower and upper schools. Each was built around a large open quadrangle decorated with stone paths and enormous, century-old trees. We were going toward the upper school's quad, which had academic buildings on one side, while dhampir dormitories and the gym sat opposite. Moroi dorms sat on one of the other ends, and opposite them were the administrative buildings that also served the lower school. Younger students lived on the primary campus, farther to the west.

This place was nothing but space. you turn around space. theres so much space you won't even know students skip (thats if they dont get caught of course)

as we were walking towards the building i ran up to Guardian Woods leaving my guard.

"Hey commander" 

"what do you want ClarKe" she said ignoring the nickname facing forward with hands behind her back. how the hell does she know my name? oh yeah... word gets around fast.

"what's your name? i'm going to get tired of saying guardian woods you know?"

she turned towards me, she was surveying my face and i was doing the same to her. got damn was she drop dead gorgeous, her eyes oh god her eyes were so green.

"Lexa" she quietly said

Lexa hmmmm pretty name.

"well Lexa are you taking us to Ali?"

"Headmistress Ali to yo" she corrected with a commanding voice. I rolled my eyes so hard it could've got stuck to the back of my head.

i didn't even notice Raven on the other side of her. a loud DONT START CRAP CLARKE shot right through my head. i shook my head i wasn't going to listen. Ha! when do i ever listen.

"Headmistress my ass i really dont care Ali's a self-caring, self-righteous, Old snobby barbie looking Bitc-"

My words faded as the guardians led us through a set of doors-straight into the commons. I sighed.

Why were these people really so cruel? There had to be at least a dozen ways to get to Ali's office, and they were taking us right through the center of the commons.

PLUS IT'S FREAKING BREAKFAST THAT MEANS EVERYONE IS UP

Novice guardians-dhampirs like me-and Moroi sat together, they were all talking until we stepped in. all of sudden everyone went silent. it was so silent that you could hear a pen drop. everyone had their attention on us. i scanned through the crowds trying to spot them. there they were Bellamy, Jasper,Monty, and Wells i gave them a grin and winked at them. Around the other side of the corner i spot Ontari's group they were whispering i could tell it was about us i have to give her something though she's a rich, popular, pretty BITCH WHO IS NOTHING BUT TALK. on the seat next to Bellamy i spot Octavia, oh how we missed our bestfriend hopefully after we get finis with Ali we could speak with her. she had a big smile on her face i thought her cheeks might hurt from all the grinning. i mouthed to her that we'll talk later and she nodded.

On the other side of the cafeteria we spot a sad looking John Murphy. Poor guy. Raven broke up with him before we left. He was so in love with her but she didn't feel the same way so she had to ended. he was a sweet guy though so she still wanted to be friends. whoa though. seem liked he moved on. Emori came towards him hugging him she was following his eye and it landed on us. her face instantly dropped. i would've laughed if we wasn't in this situation right now. poor girl was young and jealous if she wasn't being a snob to my bestfriend i would have felt bad for her no she was just like Ontari's group stuck up bitches.

 

Its wasn't long for us to walk to Headmistress office. she looked same. still a mean twat. her twin Becca was nothing like her though she was more of the nicer cool teachers. Ali, well she was just evil. she didn't seem very fond of me, i don't blame her ill be sick of seeing me to i used to come to her office everyday.(at least i gave her a break)

Most of our escorts left us once Raven and I were seated, and I felt a little less like a prisoner.

Only Indra, the captain of the school's guardians, and Lexa stayed. They took up positions along the wall, looking stoic and terrifying, just as their job description required.

Headmistress Ali looked angry. i mean nothing surprising. She was going to respond till another presence spoke up.

"Raven" Prince Thelonius Jaha spoke. Raven looked over to him and jumped out her seat to run and hug him.He was her parents closest friend. Also was very well respected. he happens to be Wells father to. He patted her back " i am so glad to see you Raven" he looked over at me "you to as well Clarke" i smiled back and half nodded.

Ali let them have a moment to catch up but that's not why they came here. she cleared her throat.It was a good one-one of Ali's best, which was saying something. She was a master at them. I swear that was the only reason she'd gone into school administration, because I had yet to see any evidence of her actually liking kids. The rant covered the usual topics: responsibility reckless behavior, self-contentedness& .Bleh. I immediately found myself spacing out, alternatively pondering the logistics of escaping through the window in her office.

then that's when the attention turned to me and i wanted to listen to what she had to say.

"And you Miss Griffin broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to do it's duty and protect moroi. and you violated the trust by selfishly taking the princess away from here. you know the strigoi would love finish her since she is the last in her family of Reyes.So practically gave them the right to do just that." she looked at me like i small. i took a deep breath ready to respond but Raven cut me off.

"she didn't MAKE me do anything. i wanted to go"

Ali walked around her desk with her hand in front of her fold. she was tall. all moroi was tall a slim. she held her chin high. "Miss Reyes, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still her responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."

That completely caught me off guard. i don't take bullshit from nobody so i snapped.

"YOU BITCH!"i shouted slamming my hand on the table. everyone in the room flinched even Indra and Lexa "i did do my duty the duty was to protect her and when none of you was going to do anything i had to take matters in my own hands." i growled looking at Ali with a death glare

Ali's face went back blank "Now you mind your tongue Miss Griffin" i was going to say something else but Raven sent me calming messages through the bond 'Clarke just calm down okay?' i took a deep breath and flopped down back in my chair. i gestured her to continue "Miss Griffin please explain to me taking Miss Reyes out of a heavily guarded protection thats surrounded by magical wards is safe? or you have more information to tell us?".

i bit my bottom lip

"I see. can't seem to catch your tongue now. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left-aside from the novelty of it, no doubt-was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."

"i didn't -"

 

"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."

well aint that some bull....

i choked on my words "Yo- You what?"

Raven bolted out of her chair "No! no! you can't do that she's my Guardian!"

"Well, Well Miss Reyes she's no such thing last time i checked she's still a Novice" Ali smirked 

"My parents wouldn't-"

"May God rest their souls.but you need to understand things change. Miss Griffin did a foolish thing and now her punishment is settled she will be sent away." i cannot believe what i was hearing.

I looked deep in Ali's eyes"So where are you going to send me huh? Back to my Mother who lives in in-Nepal. Did you even inform her i was gone? Maybe you could send me to my father." My voice was low, deep, cracking and cold. i feel raven was on the edge on crying i didnt want that for her but they were sending me away.

she flinched and narrowed her gaze to the floor. she seemed to find interest in her shoes now. Nobody ever heard me speak like that i didn't even recognize my own voice.

"Or maybe you want me to go out in the world and be some blood whore. try that and we'll be gone by the end of the day"

her eyes shot up "Now miss Griffin you are way out of line!" she shouted. 

i shrugged i didn't care how she felt right now

"They have a bond" Lexa Australian voice spoke up releasing the tension in the room. Ali forgot the guards were even there but i hadn't her presence was just to powerful i can't ignore it. "Clarke knows what Raven is feeling right now. Don't you?"

i tried to respond but once again Ali cut me off

"That's impossible this wasn't heard of in centuries." i swear i could see lexa on the edge of rollling her eyes but she kept herself together.

"it's to obvious" she continued "I've known ever since i started watching them"

i kept my mouth shut. so did Raven.

"it's very rare but it's true their bond is a wonderful thing" Jaha murmured quietly from the corner

'from what i've heard the best guardians were the ones that had bonds" Lexa spoke up again face still shows no emotion yet still beautiful.

Headmistress rage returned "That's outrageous that happened centuries ago!." she was pacing now "Why are you all defending her i mean you all suggesting i let her stay? after everything she's done?"

Lexa shrugged "She might be disrespectful and all over the place but she has potential i see it" that caught me and somehow i can't keep my big mouth shut.

"Ok first off i'm not wild nor disrespectful" Lexa raised a brow "ok... maybe a bit disrespectful but im not wild.. Who are you anyway?you wasn't hear when i was here" 

"This is Raven's new assigned guardian" i raised a brow at that

"You have a brunette as Rae's guardian?" i hope it didn't come out as disrespectful but it was confirmed when she sent a smirk my way (i cherished that btw) i'm a blonde so i had the right to say. My dhampir mother is an American brunette herself and My Moroi dad as i heard is a Russian guy who had Amazing blonde hair and Bright blue eyes. even if i never heard enough about him i got to give him points

"See what i'm saying completely disrespectful!" Ali through her hands up irritated. I would have laughed. but i didn't.

Lexa shrugged "So, teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again."

"she will be behind" Ali argued

"No she won't, give her extra training sessions"

i like the the fact that Lexa's on my side even though i been an ass.

"Well how about this. she'll have to do extra time with you" Ali stated

that put a stop to her argument instantly "No- oh no i didn't say m-"

Ali seemed satisfied with the answer " yeah that's what i thought"

Lexa looked at me and Raven i couldn't make out her facial expression same as always but i think she was pondering on whether it was worth it or not. she looked beck at Ali "i could mentor her. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones." she sighed 

Ali look disappointed in the answer " that's it?"

this time Lexa did roll her eyes and it was super adorable "Find some other way to punish her. we just can't risk letting her go the guardian numbers has went down so we need more of them to stay here"

After a long moment of silence jaha spoke up from the corner "I agree with Guardian Woods we cant risk another guardian"

Ms. Ali stared out her window. It was completely black outside. With the Academy's nocturnal schedule,morning an dafternoon were relative terms.That, and they kept the windows tinted to block out excess light.

when she turned around she met Ravens gaze "Please Ms.Ali, please let Clarke stay" Raven begged. nobody else knew what she was doing but i knew exactly what she was doing. she was using compulsion on her. she used that to make people do whatever she wanted. it has dangerous side affects to it. so as long as she was careful ill be ok with anything right now.

Ms.Ali Sighed (yep she gave in. it worked)

"Fine, If Miss Griffin stays, here's how it will be. " She turned to me. "Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required training's for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Woods in every spare moment you have-before and after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent& away."

Wait, What she should've just sent me away if that was going to be the case.

"are you trying to keep me away? Are you afraid i'll run off with princess again?" i laughed

"I'm taking precautions. Excuse my language but after all the shit you pulled before you left by damaging school property was not set up for punishment yet. Take it or leave it?"

My mouth dropped at that.She never talked to me like that even though she was a bitch. i got feelings to you know. i was going to protest but i caught Lexa's eyes her face was still unreadable but i could tell she was saying im a dumb ass if i keep arguing with the headmistress.

i rolled my eyes

"fine i'll take it" i sighed running my hand through my hair

"then it's settled" she clapped her hands together " i expect you to be on your best behavior. have a nice day at St. Vladimir's Academy" Ali smiled

yeah right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody gets on Clarkes case. But Clarke isnt the type to back down either. Lexa on the other hand told her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i really want to know -how you guys feel about this story. I hope uou enjoy it !!!
> 
> Leave Comments And Kudos <33

So apparently they sent us straight to class. Rae was led the other way, i didnt need to keep an eye on her thats one reason i kinda like the bond because it would tell me what i need to know.

I was sent to the guidance councelers first. He was an ancient Moroi. I do remember his name, i believe its Dante Wallace. The guy was old as hell he was here before i left the guy shouldve Retired or even....dead.

I didnt stay long he never mentioned anything about me being back but he did ask what classes i took back at the collage. He took my old file and compared the two and sent me to my first class.

1st period i got Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques

The Academy claases lasted a long time that meant it was going to be a long day and i wouldnt get to see Raven until after lunch because shes Moroi and Novices and Moroi have classes half of the day.

Lexa and Indra escorted me to my first class without making any contact with me they was walking in front of me. Omce thing i notice was Indra had a low cut to show her marks and Lexa had her hair up in a neat bun. Their was choices for women dhampir they could either cut it or keep their hair but they have to put it up so strigoi couldnt get a hold of it. well me, i dont have any marks yet so i could wear my hair down anytime i want.

As i entered the double doors to the gym it was just like the cafeteria. All eyes on me. I didnt know if i should feel like Michael Jackson or Justin beiber.

One thing about it i was not going to act afraid in front of them i had their respect before we left im going to demand respect now. Im not going to let anybody fuck over me.

"Hey Bellamy you might want to wipe the drool off your face. I can see you dreaming about me naked i feel kind of exposed buddy" i smirked

I heard a few snorts and snickers on the side of me. Bellamy returned the smirk on his face. His black curly hair was stuck to his face from all the sweat. He was cute to me not exactly hot but he was nice looking. He's one of my bestfriends even though he has this big crush on me and we flirt often but thats just me being a friend.

"Yeah Right Griffin, i'm in charge for today's lesson"

"Hmmmm" i hummbed tapping on my chin like om thinking "then it maybe is a good time to think about me naked"

"Uhh duhh It's always a good time to think about you naked Griff" Wells said rolling his eyes and throwing his hands up like its the most obvious this in the world.

Lexa shook her head and walked off mumbling something in..... well im not even sure what language that is im going to ask later. We chatted for a couple more minutes until the adult guards came ovee to Bellamy and scolded him for getting off task. He sanpped out of it and told orders to the novices to get back to training. He looked over to me with a challenging smirk.

"Ok Griffin" he said getting into position "Let's see what youve been learning from the past years"

I returned the challening smile, getting into the same position "Bring it on"

An Hour later....

I landed on my back groaning 

"Whats wrong Griffin No practice?" Bellamy smirked squating down by me.

"No" i groaned 

He offered a hand to help me up and pulled me up

"You totally know that i hate you now right?" I asked rubbing my arm that i know its going to have a bruise on tomorrow

"You would've hated me more if i went easy on you" he stated

I nodded "yeah that part is true" i said staggering to put the equipment back.

I walked back over to Bellamy and Wells ran towards pit of breath.

"From the looks of it you did pretty good Griff" he patted me on the back still panting

"Are you kidding me he just kicked my ass"

"Well no shit it's been two years since you last practice but the good news is your walking" Bellamy grinned

"I hate both of you" i rolled my eyes

They bothe threw me a smile " So i have a question" Bellamy face turned serious.

"Throw it at me"

"How are you going to take trials during spring because there no way-"

"I've been assigned extra practice classes" i cut him off "I'll be ready by then"

"Extra lessons with who?" Bellamy asked

"That guardian ....Lexa" i shrugged

Immediately they both Wells and Bellamy stopped in their tracks with wide eyes and mouth open in shock 

"They got you putting extra lesson in with Woods?" Wells gasped

"Yeah no big deal" i shrugged again

"NO BIG DEAL!" they both gasped and yelled at the same time "that lady is the most finest god you could ever meet her fighting skills are sick we dont call her a god for no reason"

"Wow guys yall are so dramatic"

"No we're so serious. She maybe is quiet and pretty looking but uh when she fights thats a whole other diffrent story it just....wow she's incredible" Wells said

Bellamy nodded in agreement "if you think what i did to you in there was something. You better suck it up because once you go in there with her your going to be dead by the time you shes finish with you"

Incredible. Now they got me all worried for the day.

We did our signature handshake and went on to our next period.

2nd Period BodyGuard Theory and Personal Protection 3

Our instructor was Titus and also referred to Guardian Titus in diffrent settings. He was looked maybe in his forties or fifties. He always was pissed off and to add always pissed off at me i don't even know what i did to him. When he walked in the class room he had that same pissed looked but when he spotted me it was replaced by a suprised look.

"Well look at here . No one mentioned that we would have a guest speaker here to join us. Clarke Griffin. What an honor for you to come here and share with us your busy schedule and knowledge with us."

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment it took every self control in me to tell him to leave me the hell alone im pretty sure my face showed it because his grin grew wide and ushered for me to stand.

"Oh come on. Dont just sit there go to the front so you could lecture the class."

I sink into the seat further "I- i dont really feel-"

His smile dried and returned back into his serious face "It doesn't matter what you feel like doing Griffin. I said go to the front of the class" He demanded harshly

There was a heavy uncomfortable silence in the room. Titus was the most scariest instructor. Hell i am a little afraid of him but i would never admit that. I get out of my seat slowly and walked towards the class with my hands behind my back and turned towards the class face bold tossing my bair back looking defiant. I earned some grinns from my friends. I scanned the room this was a huge audience i didnt even notice it was this many people. I also saw Lexa hanging around in the back and more guardians surrounded the corners.

"So Ms.Griffin" his hard voice breaking me out of my thoughts "Enlighten us about your protective techniques"

Still keeping my defiant posture i answered seeming not interested on all of this "What do you mean"

"Your techniques of course.. You must jave had some sort of plans the rest of us couldnt understand when you took a Royal underage Moroi out into the dangerous world of strigoi and their threats"

I sighed here we go another one of Alie's lectures again.

"Well we never ran into any strigoi" i replied keeping my head up

"Well i know that Ms. Griffin i figured that out seeing how you are alive."

I wanted to yell that i could defeat a strigoi but i held back seeing how i got beat up by Bellamy not to long ago. Instead i stayed silent.

He raised a brow and started pacing in front of the class.

"So what did you do? How did you make sure she was safe? Did you avoid going out at night?"

I shrugged and shifted on the other foot "Sometimes"

"Oh. Sometimes" he nodded making it seem like my answer was the most stupidest thing he ever heard. "Well atleast i hope you slept during the day and stayed on guard at night."

"Eeermm... no i didn't"

"No? But i thought that was the first thing that was mentioned in the chapter on solo guarding. Oh wait. Thats right you weren't here to learn about that"

I shifted uncomfortablely on the other leg and held back more swear words " i did watch the area when ever we went out" i said defending myself

"Oh? Well that's something . Did you use Carnegie's Quadrant Surveillance Method or the Rotational Survey?"

I didnt answer that useless question.

"Ah no answer so from my understanding you must have used Griffin Glance-Around-When-You-Remember method"

"No!" Anger taking over me now "That isnt true. You see shes still alive. Isnt she?"

He walked up to me face to face "have you ever heard of luck?"

I swear i wanted to smack his ass so hard "Strigoi isnt learking around every corner atleast its not what weve been taught" i shot back "You guys make a big deal out of nothing. Its safer then you make it sound"

Rage took over him i could see " Safer?! We are at war and your talking about safe?!" He was so close to me "Right now when you arent looking a strigoi could walk up to you and snap that pretty little neck of yours before you even get to notice him-and he'll do it without breaking a sweat. You migbt be stronger or faster then a Moroi or Human but you is NOTHING nothing compared to a strigoi. They are dangerous and dealy mostly powerful. And do you wanna know what makes them more powerful?"

I was about to cry right then and there. But HELL NO i refuse to make me look weak in front of all these people especially Lexa and the other guardians they were all watching me get humiliated.

I ducked my head down "Moroi Blood" i mumbled

"I'm sorry what was that?" He said putting his hand to his ear "i didnt quit catch that Ms. Griffin"

My head snapped up sharp. Anger written all over my face im pretty sure people saw steam coming out of my ears "I said Moroi.Blood. It makes them stronger"

He nodded seeming satisfied with the answer. He took a couple of steps back "Yes.it does. It makes them stronger and harder to destroy. Desprate strigoi have attacked more in public. Groups of Strigoi has raided academies just like this one. There are strigoi who spent generations feeding off the Moroi to where they are almost are impossible to kill. Moroi numbers has dropped. They arent strong enough even with their own guardians to protect themselves. Some moroi just give up and turn into the enemy by choice and when the moroi disappear."

"So do dhampirs" i finished

"Well" he said clapping his hands together "seems like you learned something after all. Now we'll just have to see if you could past this class for the rest of the semester and the experience feild next semester"

Oh. My. God. I never been this humiliated in my life this is certainly the worst day ever. I spent the rest of the torturing class thinking about what titus just said. I mean hes right though. The senior year field experience was the most important part of a novice education. Ots mostly is followimg around a moroi and getting monitored by the adult guardians. If you passed it could influence which moroi you get assigned to after graduating.

Two classes later i finally got to lunch. As i rushed across the field towards the commons.Lexa stepped beside me.

"Well i guess you saw what happened in Titus's class" i looked towards her

"Yes" her accent is so strong and beautiful

"That was totally un called for and it wasnt fair" 

"He wasnt wrong. Do you seriously think you were able to protect Raven out there?"

I looked to the ground "i did manage to keep her alive for two years"

"How was your fighting in class today againsts your classmates?"

Well thats a low blow, i suspect she watched me get beat up; worst day ever.

I didnt answer

"Listen. You are strong and fast by nature all you have to do is keep yourself trained. Did you ever play any sports in college?"

"Yes not many though"

"You didnt join any teams though am i right?"

"Yes. I didnt join; i didnt feel the need to if i wanted to practice i could have just stayed here" i shrugged

"Thats not good enough. You'll never be able to protect the princess because of your lacking"

"I will be able to protect her" i said fiercly

She turned to me and looked deep in my eyes "You are not certain of that" she shot back more fiercly but face looked calm. Oh yeah she was hard."if you want to be with her so much then you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use it or dont. If you want to guard Raven when you both graduate then you must work hard for it cant nothing be handed to you they dont care if you do have a bond." She looked into my eyes with fury and turned on her heel and walked off

<>Ok she seemed the most scariest today.well now i dont feel like a bad ass anymore.

I then stumble towards Prince Jaha and we spoke about the bond until he had other important stuff to do.

I finally arrived inside the school. i saw Raven talking with the Murphy's doll girl. I feel Ravens uneasiness so i walk towards them. I spot Octavia run towards us to.

I grabbed Emori's shoulder and jerked her away from Raven. She was so light she almost fell on her ass.

"You might want to back up there little girl" i said folding my hands in front of my chest. I see that we didnt have a lot of attention but there was people there to stop and watch.

"What the hell do you guys think your doing?" Her sparkling blue eyes were raging in fury.

"You seem lost. The elementary school is over the west" Octavia said calmy folding her hands in front of her chest to

"Don't call me a little girl. And dont touch me. If you wanna screw with me I'll screw with you right back"

I stepped up to her and she stepped back "And if you fuck with her again you will catch the one,two and three from all of us is that understood?" I growled 

She took a look at all three of us and grabbed her boyfriend "come on"

"Hey John nice to see you again" i said cheerfully forgetting he was there

He gave a quick wave and s small smile and let Emori lead him away. I turned to my bestfriends

"Hey girls" i grinned

"Same old Clarke. Crazy" Octavia smiled

"No kidding. You dont know how much i have to put up with her seriously O" Raven said

"Shut it. What was that about anyway?"

"Honestly i have no idea probably shes just jealous" Rae shrugged "i need to go to the feeders. You guys walk with me"

"Ok" we both said walking towards the nasty feeding zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Lexa and Clarke training begins


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people join in check it out... and i promise next chapter we'll have more Clexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im back XD sorry ive been busy with school and test you know life... well i promise im going to start updating on my stories mkre often whem i have time thats including my other story Diffrent Twilight!

We walked into the feeding room, which sat adjacent to the cafeteria. It was set up with small cubicles, dividing the room's space in an effort to offer privacy. A dark-haired Moroi woman greeted us at the entrance and glanced down at her clipboard, flipping through the pages. Finding what she needed, she made a few notes and then gestured for Rae to follow. Me and Octavia she gave a puzzled look, but she didn't stop us from entering.

She led us to one of the cubicles where was sitting a thin dark haired woman who was searching on her phone. She instantly beamed when she saw Raven .

"Welcome back Raven" The woman smiled dreamingly, People usually call her princess around here but since this was Rae's ex feeder they had this weird relationship going on

The lady who escorted us in suddenly left. Raven sat down next to her. And i can feel her discomfort it's been a while since she's fed off of someone other than me. But she has no other choice her leg is getting weak so the blood is the only way for her too get her strength back.

Disgust poured into me. It was an old instinct, one that had been drilled in over the years. Feeders were essential to Moroi life. They were humans who willingly volunteered to be a regular blood source, humans from the fringes of society who gave their lives over to the secret world of the Moroi. They were well cared for and given all the comforts they could need. But at the heart of it, they were drug users, addicts to Moroi saliva and the rush it offered with each bite. The Moroi—and guardians—looked down on this dependency, even though the Moroi couldn't have survived otherwise unless they took victims by force. Hypocrisy at its finest.

Me and O was standing on the side watching the woman give Rae full access of her neck. You could see years of bite marks. My face showed impatience. Octavia seemed to notice.

"Why make that face? It's not like you havnt seen or done it before"

"It's not like i had a choice" I defended watching Raven stick her fangs into the girls neck , she felt jelousy take over her, she wanted to feel the pain, she wanted to feel the golden joy, she wanted to feel high.

"Your jelous" O teased

"What- pshhh- Jelous?" I lied "im never jelous"

"Your lying Clarke. I know you. You think it feel amazing to have Rae's teeth in your neck" she smirked

"Bullshit" I spat head held high in defiance.

"Come on Clarke im the who convinced you to make sure Raven was fed before you left. Dont tell me you still dont want it now"

"It was for her leg. Now drop it."

"Yeah okay" O chuckled

Raven finished and we returned to the commons, moving toward the lunch line. It was short, since we only had fifteen minutes left, and O and I strolled up and began to load our plates with french fries and some rounded, bite-size objects that looked vaguely like chicken nuggets. Raven only grabbed a yogurt. Moroi needed food, as dhampirs and humans did, but rarely had an appetite after drinking blood.

"So how did y'all classes go?" Octavia asked

I shrugged "I had a lot of stares and whispers but worst of all i had to deal with Titus"

"Same here" Raven agreed 

"Well you both will soon be old news so i guess your just going to have to deal with it now as long as no one is touching you, you should be fine."

Changing the subject Raven pulled out her schedules and handed it over to us. 

"Oh my god Rae your such a nerd" i said "If you were in Stupid Math like me, we'd have the same afternoon schedule." I stopped walking. "Why are you in elemental basics? That's a sophomore class."

Octavia side glanced me "Clarke you know seniors take specialized classes."

We fell silent at that. All Moroi wielded elemental magic. It was one of the things that differentiated living vampires from Strigoi, the dead vampires. Moroi viewed magic as a gift. It was part of their souls and connected them to the world.

A long time ago, they had used their magic openly—averting natural disasters and helping with things like food and water production. They didn't need to do that as much anymore, but the magic was still in their blood. It burned in them and made them want to reach out to the earth and wield their power. Academies like this existed to help Moroi control the magic and learn how to do increasingly complex things with it. Students also had to learn the rules that surrounded magic, rules that had been in place for centuries and were strictly enforced.  
All Moroi had a small ability in each element. When they got to be around our age, students "specialized" when one element grew stronger than the others: earth, water, fire, or air. Not specializing was like not going through puberty.

Raven haven't specialized any of it yet.

"O? Do you know who Murphy new girlfriend is?" I asked

"Of course. you dont remember her?" She curiously asked

"I mean should i...she wasn't here when i left"

"She's always been here Clarke. Shes nothing but a year younger than us ."

I shot Raven s puzzled look and she shrugged. "Why is she so pissed off at us?"

It was Octavia turn to shrug "maybe shes just jealous"

My eyes lifted up from Octavia's face to Finn Collins, just as he passed by our table. Ah, Finn. I'd forgotten about him. I liked flirting with Bellamy and some of the other novices, but Finn was in an entirely different category. You flirted with the other guys simply for the sake of flirting. You flirted with Finn in the hopes of getting semi-naked with him. He was a royal Moroi, and he was so hot, he should have worn a warning: flammable sign. He met my eyes and grinned.

"Well Clarke it's good to see you... still breaking hearts?"

"Well Finn are you volunteering?"

His grin grew wide "let's hang out sometime. Come find me once you get off parole"

"You got yourself a deal" i smirked

He kept walking, and I watched him dreamingly. Monroe and her friends stared at me in awe. I might not be a god in the Lexa sense, but with this group, Raven and I were gods—or at least former gods—of another nature.

"Oh my god" an unknown moroi said i dont remember her "you just talked to Finn"

"Yes. Yes i did" 

"I wish i was like you" the other girl who i couldnt remember said admirably

Their eyes fell on me. Technically, I was half-Moroi, but my looks were human. I'd blended in well with humans during our time away, so much so that I'd barely thought about my appearance at all. Here, among the slim and small-chested Moroi girls, certain features—meaning my larger breasts and more defined hips—stood out. I knew I was pretty, but to Moroi boys, my body was more than just pretty: it was sexy in a risqué way. Dhampirs were an exotic conquest, a novelty all Moroi guys wanted to "try."

It was ironic that dhampirs had such an allure here, because slender Moroi girls looked very much like the super-skinny runway models so popular in the human world. Most humans could never reach that "ideal" skinniness, just as Moroi girls could never look like me. Everyone wanted what she couldn't have.

Me Rae and O had classes together we were most feared because how many trouble we got into and seeing all three of us together again caused whispers and stares but we didnt care.

When class ended i got sick of everything i know i was going to break one of Alli's rule but i dont carem "Thats it were getting out of here all three of us this time"

"You really wpuld find a way to get us out of here wouldnt you?" Rae smiled

"Yep" Popping the "p" its always good to have confidence

"Clarke your being over dramatic. I know you dont want to go you miss place to much. dont forget im a novice to and i saw you at practice you were getting your ass kicked .. you used to be a bad ass before you left now you come back weak and you HATE that.. why not just stay here and get your skills back" O argued

"I agree" Raven nodded

I hate that they were right ever since i got back here i been weak ive been nothing but talk and no action i need my game back "yeah ok, your right"

Ive just been worried about how Rae always complained somebody was haunting her. Thats one reason im worried.

"Ill stay. On one condition" they both raised an eye brown for me to continue "you have to stay away from the royals. Not our friends of course the outsiders. Like Ontari, Harper, and Echo their little groups"

"But you used to like them"

"I used to like them for parties and drinks stuff like that" i shrugged

"You may not have to be involved in that but i have to its a must" Raven argued

"This is not up for discussion your not doing it" 

"You sound like my mother"

"Your mother's dead. Theirs no one to care for you like me or O so i suggest you listen" i snapped

"You know you can act like a reall asshole some times" she spit back

"Well im not here to act like a princess. You keep me aroumd to act like an asshole"

"Ok ladies calm down we dont need this right now" O intervened

To be perfectly honest, I didn't want any of that. I wanted to go to all the royal parties and wild drunken festivities like we'd done before. We'd kept out of that life for years until Rae's parents and brother died. Jason should have been the one to inherit her family's title, and he'd certainly acted like it. Handsome and outgoing, he'd charmed everyone he knew and had been a leader in all the royal cliques and clubs that existed on campus. After his death, Raven had felt it was her family duty to take his place.  
I'd gotten to join that world with her. It was easy for me, because I didn't really have to deal with the politics of it. I was a pretty dhampir, one who didn't mind getting into trouble and pulling crazy stunts. I became a novelty; they liked having me around for the fun of it.  
Rae had to deal with other matters. The Reyes were one of the twelve ruling families. She'd have a very powerful place in Moroi society, and the other young royals wanted to get in good with her. Fake friends tried to schmooze her and get her to team up against other people. The royals could bribe and backstab in the same breath—and that was just with each other. To dhampirs and non-royals, they were completely unpredictable.  
That cruel culture had eventually taken its toll on Rae. She had an open, kind nature, one that I adore.

"All right then," I said finally. "We'll see how this goes. If anything goes wrong—anything at all—we leave. No arguments."

The both nodded

"Clarke" A strong powerful voice i recognize anywhere called for me i hoped he haven't heard our conversation

I turn to to her and she gives Raven and Octavia a polite nod and turns back to me with cold eyes "Your late." And she began walking and i ran after the brunette goddess. I was still worried for Rae even though shes with O we still have this bond and i can feel her emotions. Confusion. Nostalgia. Fear. Anticipation. Strong and powerful, they flooded into me.  
I felt the pull just before it happened. It was exactly like what had happened on the plane: her emotions grew so strong that they "sucked" me into her head before I could stop them. I could now see and feel what she did.

Her and O parted ways and she always went to the one place she hide out at Her mechanic spot in the attic of the chapel.

Moroi could stand some sunlight, unlike the Strigoi, but they had to limit their exposure. Sitting here, she could almost pretend she was in the sun, protected by the glass's dilution of the rays.  
Breathe, just breathe, she told herself. It'll be okay. Clarke and O will take care of everything.  
She believed that passionately, like always, and relaxed further.

Then a low voice spoke from the darkness.

"I really love your project you got there"

She shot up from her seat and got onto defensive mode "whos there"

A moment later, a shape rose from behind a stack of crates, just outside her field of vision. The figure stepped forward, and in the poor lighting, familiar features materialized. Dirty Blonde hair. Chocolate brown eyes. A perpetually sardonic smirk.

Kyle Wick.

"Stop worrying Princess its not like im going to bite atleast not the kind of bite your thinking" he joked

Raven didnt find it funny she let out a snarl and kept her guard up.

A few basic truths about vampires remained the same. Moroi were alive; Strigoi were undead. Moroi were mortal; Strigoi were immortal. Moroi were born; Strigoi were made.

And there were two ways to make a Strigoi. Strigoi could forcibly turn humans, dhampirs, or Moroi with a single bite. Moroi tempted by the promise of immortality could become Strigoi by choice if they purposely killed another person while feeding. Doing that was considered dark and twisted, the greatest of all sins, both against the Moroi way of life and nature itself. Moroi who chose this dark path lost their ability to connect with elemental magic and other powers of the world. That was why they could no longer go into the sun.

This is what had happened to Wick's parents . They were Strigoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo How'd it go? Did you enjoy it? I wanna know your thoughts and comments XD!!!!
> 
> P.s 
> 
> Sorry if i made any errors please dont mind them


End file.
